Bringing us Back
by Attila12
Summary: Cresselia just hasn't been herself lately and Darkrai really misses her. Will make legendary shippers happy for a reason other than LE shipping.


_This oneshot idea has been buzzing around in my mind for probably three or four months now and I finally have it written! Now, this should appeal to legendary shippers for two reasons. Reason 1: LunarEclipseshipping! Reason 2: Will remain a secret till the end. Sorry! :p Sorry if it seems rushed, repetitive or cheesy, I still need to work a bit on my writing skills._

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, it'd be a heck of a lot better than what they have. With lots of romance and angst and humor. And the main characters would be pokemon! I think it's obvious that I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!_**

* * *

Darkrai sighed deeply as he laid on his bed of dried out grasses and leaves. _'I am so bored. Even my TV and my Gameboy have lost their appeal,' _he thought to himself as his bright blue eyes scanned his cavern home through the dimness.

He spotted a book on the floor next to his bed and picked it up. It was the one that Mewtwo had given him awhile back, 'A Clockwork Orange'. At first, he thought it had been a joke about his love for the little citrus fruits, which had recently seemed to have lost their flavor. But he discovered that it was actually a very good read. However, even it had grown dull after he'd read it for about the sixth time.

He set the book down on a nearby rock and floated over to the cave's mouth. He looked out at the sky and groaned. It was a beautiful, sunny day. _'Even the weather is against me,'_ he thought bitterly as he grew even more depressed. He liked cloudy weather with strong winds that whipped through his fur and storm possibility was a plus. That kind of weather made him feel alive.

Which was just what he needed. He certainly hadn't been feeling very alive lately...

_'When did this depression and boredom start?' _he asked himself as he floated back into the gloom of his cave. He backtracked through his memories to find the answer. _'That's right. It all began when Latios died.'_

Everyone had become sad and distressed for a long time as they mourned the loss of the blue eon dragon. Darkrai had moved on quickly. Tragedies happen. He knew that from experience. But the others took much longer to let go. Eventually, most went back to their lives and moved on. But Latias and Cresselia had remained in a deep sadness. They had both been very close to Latios.

Latios' death had not directly affected the phantom all that much, but it HAD affected a certain person who had a lot of direct impact on his life.

Cresselia.

Darkrai sighed again. As much as he hated to admit it, Cresselia tended to influence his life a lot. She was his counterpartm his opposite and his partner in dream giving.

She hadn't been acting like her same old happy, fun, assertive, slightly crazy self for months and Darkrai had to admit that he missed her. He missed teasing her and her teasing him right back. He missed watching TV together and making stupid bets. He missed the arguments and debates. He even missed their actual fights, no matter how many times he had wound up in the hospital wing of the Hall of Origin because of it.

_'That's probably why I just don't feel alive anymore. There's no excitement. No danger,' _he thought as he floated back and forth.

He sighed again, as people who tend to sigh a lot if they are bored or depressed, and he was both. He knew what he had to do if he ever wanted to come out of this zombie-like state of his.

He had to go see Cresselia.

_'Maybe I could even get her angry enough to attack me,' _he thought happily as he flew out of his cave, heading toward Full Moon Island.

He arrived on the shore of her island soon enough. He floated toward the wooded area and began to search for her. He heard noise coming from a small clearing that he knew was near her cave and floated in its direction. He hid himself behind a large tree and peeked out. That he saw made his heart sink.

Cresselia and Latias were both there, laying in the soft grass in the shad of another large tree. They both had tear stains on their cheeks and their eyes were slightly read and filled with tears. Obviously, they had been talking about Latios again.

Darkrai felt a wave of empathy rush through him as he looked at the pitiful scene before him. He hated to see anyone this upset, especially Cresselia.

She hadn't smiled in what seemed like forever and as much as he wanted to deny it, he missed her smile the most.

It had never failed to warm up his day a little.

He groaned lightly and rubbed a claw down his face. He knew what had to be done if he wanted her to ever be happy again.

He took a deep breath to relax his body before placing a fake look of annoyance on his face. After centuries of hiding his real feelings, he had become an expert at putting up a front.

He floated out into the clearing, shaking his head back and forth in an act of disgust. "Well ain't this a pathetic sight, he said, successfully gaining their attention.

"What do you want, Darkrai?" Cresselia asked, her voice flat and uncaring as Latias wiped the left over tears from her eyes and face with the back of her arm.

He kept his poker face as his mind raced to think of a good answer. "I came over to see if you were still bawlin' about Latios, and you are! The guy is dead, Cresselia. Move on with your life already! Tears ain't gonna bring him back," he said, cringing a bit when she grew sad instead of angry at his remarks. But they had their purpose. The trap was set.

Her head and wings sagged a little as the tears began to fog her vision once again. "I now that there's not getting him back, but..."

"I didn't say that," he interrupted as he mentally pictured a trap snapping shut. "I said that TEARS won't bring him back. I never said that there was not getting him back at all."

Cresselia and Latias both stared at him in disbelief. Was he telling the truth? Was there really a way to bring Latios back or was he just playing some sadistic mind game? "What do you mean?" Cresselia asked, her voice a mix of hope and suspicion.

Darkrai rolled his eyes. "I'm disappointed in you, Cresselia. Aren't you supposed to be the smart one? I think that the solution to your pathetic grief is pretty damn obvious," he said, smiling a little from behind his spikey collar as her lavender eyes narrowed angrily at him.

"Would you get to the point already?" she asked in an annoyed tone, impatient to see if there really was hope after all.

"No need to be hasty," he said with a smirk. Then he took another deep breath. "I can't believe that you never realized that you could just go get Celebi to take you back in time to right before Annie and Oakly stole the Soul Dew. If you attacked the, with a few others as back up, they never take the Soul Dew, it never becomes corrupted, Latios never would have had to sacrifice himself and he'd still be alive."

Cresselia felt her eyes widen. _'I can't believe I didn't think of that! I'm so stupid!'_ she thought as she mentally beat herself up. But then another thought crossed her mind. _'Wait, why did he wait so long to say something if he knew? Does he hate Latios? If so, then why? What did he ever do to him?'_

Meanwhile, Latias jumped forward and wrapped her arms around the phantom, startling him badly as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Darkrai! Thank you so much for saving my brother!" she squealed before releasing him and flying over to Cresselia. "Come on, Cressi! Let's go save my brother!" she said cheerfully.

Cresselia turned to look at her friend. "Can you give me a few minutes alone with Darkrai? I need to ask him a few questions before we go to save Latios.

_'Shit,'_Darkrai cursed to himself as the red eon dragon nodded her head and flew off, leaving him alone with his counterpart.

The lunar swan turned to face her counterpart once again. She sighed. "Darkrai, if you knew how to save him, then why did you wait so long to tell us? Do you have something against him?"

"I liked to watch all you idiots crying and being miserable while I knew how to fix it. Then the fun wore off, so I spilled," he lied, praying that she'd buy it.

She sighed again before giving him a stern look, her amethyst eyes burning into his visible sapphire one. "Darkrai, don't lie to me, I've known you for centuries and I can tell when you do. Besides, I know for a fact that you're not that sadistic. Now please, tell me the truth. You can trust me."

He groaned. _'I should have know that she'd be able to tell that I was lying,' _he thought bitterly._'Now what do I do? There's no way out of this. She won't let it go until I tell the truth. Grrr, I guess there's really no choice.'_ He tooke a deep breath to relax his panicing mind. "Alright, I'll be honest. This is kinda awkward for me though."

Cresselia nodded to motion for him to continue. She knew that he was trying to stall, but she waited patiently for his response. He had a hard time being truthful about his feelings, so she didn't rush him.

He gulped. "Well, it's just that you were so close to Latios. You spent a lot of time with him. It was getting to where you were spending all your time with him and Latias and ignoring me."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little. "You were jealous of him?!"

Darkrai felt his face heat up. He ducked his head lower behind his collar and nodded his head in shame.

Cresselia felt her own face heat up as well. She considered lying, but that wouldn't be fair. He'd been honest with her, she owed him the same. She swallowed her fear and flew closer to him. She wrapped her wings around his waist and rested her head and paws on his chest, causing them both to blush furiously. "The truth is, I was kind of avoiding you because I was trying to hide my feelings for you. Latios was like a brother to me, but you are much more than that. I love you, Darkrai. And that's the truth."

Darkrai felt his eyes widen more than he knew possible. He looked down at her face, which was looking up at him from his chest. She was blushing madly and he knew that he was in the same condition. And he knew one other thing as well. He put his arms around her and smiled gently. "I love you too, Cresselia."

She smiled happily and snuggled closer, shutting her eyes so that she could concentrate on the feel of his silky fur against her feathers. He closed his eyes as well and tightened his hold on her a bit. Just then, the sound of giggling brought them back to the real world.

"Am I intruding?" Latias asked between giggles as the two lunar legendaries blushed. Then, Cresselia smirked.

"Yes, actually," she said, hugging Darkrai tighter and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed harder, but then smirked as well. "Yeah, but we forgive you." He kissed Cresselia on the forehead before releasing her. "Now, let's go rescue that brother of yours."

Latias thought that he was talking to her, but Cresselia knew otherwise when he gave her a wink. She grinned. "Yeah, I really miss that bit, over-protective dragon."

As they began to fly to Celebi's forest, Darkrai moved closer to Cresselia. "And I missed you. I'm glad you're back," he whispered, causing her to smile at him. That dazzling smile of hers that never failed to warm up his day. It seemed to be even more beautiful than usual. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and the absence of that smile had made it even more stunning than before.

"I missed me too. Thanks for bringing me back," she replied happily.

_'Yes, I did bring her back. I brought her back by telling her how to bring Latios back. And now, I'm back as well,' _he thought to himself. Then, he noticed her grinning mischievously. He was about to ask why when she suddenly shouted "Last one to the forest has to give Raikou a bath!" before zooming off ahead of him and Latias.

"You're on!" he laughed as he and Latias raced to catch up to her.

* * *

_Okay, I hope you all loved it! Sorry if the ending was a bit stupid... Yes, the other reason that I thought the legendary shippers would love it is because I found a way for Latios to be back! Now, have fun with this concept and REVIEW! PLEASE??_


End file.
